Serendipity
by ariddletobesolved
Summary: Rosalind Fawley was a brilliant witch, doing something she was passionate with. While tending the magical creatures was one of her specialities, being stuck in routines was not. When an old friend offered her to become his assistant, she quickly accepted. Little did she know that she was summoned for a purpose.
1. Prologue

_Hertfordshire._ **1905.**

Imagination lives in every child. It somehow gave them hope. Hope about anything, about dreams. They want to believe that unicorns are real, and that someday they would greet the leprechauns themselves. Parents would sometimes tell them stories, even when they don't believe that those creatures are real. But sometimes, it is fun to imagine that a gnome could actually walk, and a ferret could actually talk in rude manner. Yeah, but little did they know, those creatures are very much real, and not merely an imagination written in various children's books.

Like some parents—muggle or not—Missus Fawley, the mistress in Fawley household, always taught her children to admire every single creatures that live around them. The children, however, must feel so lucky, since they didn't have to imagine those creatures or even doubting their existence. Those creatures were real, and some even lived inside the greenhouse of their manor. Having some magical creatures as her daily companion, Missus Fawley loved taking her children out, especially in summer, to walk their creatures on an enchanted forest behind their manor. And the two little children enjoyed it, at least until the oldest experienced his first year at the magical school, Hogwarts.

It was the end of summer when two out of the four were walking back from the forest. The reported heat wave couldn't stop the two from exploring the forest along with the Jarvey and their favourite Bowtruckle. Missus Fawley held a picnic basket on one hand, while the other was holding hands with her eleven year old daughter who had an excited face. The little girl looked like she still had so much energy in her, as she was talking excitedly to a bored looking ferret which she carried. The ferret was slightly bigger than normal, and that was why it bore the name Jarvey, a magical creature.

'I still don't get it why brother doesn't want to join us anymore!' she let out with a pout. 'What do you think, James?'

But the Jarvey responded nothing. The ferret squirmed around, wanting to be let go.

'Well, your brother is preparing for his fifth year, darling.' It was Missus Fawley talking, squeezing her daughter's hand lightly. 'His O. is coming up, and so is your first year.' She smiled.

As they entered the greenhouse where the creatures lived in, James the Jarvey had finally freed himself before taking off towards the bushes to hunt some gnomes. Missus Fawley pulled the lid of her basket, letting out a small twig-like creature. The Bowtruckle whined when she fished it out and putting it on a small tree.  
'Come on, Fizzy, time for bed.'

With a huff, the Bowtruckles returned to the tree and joined by three others alike. The greenhouse was not that big, it was the perfect size. On the other side was a huge nest for their pet Augurey, while the smaller nest next to it was reserved for a Demiguise. The small growing trees were the home for a family of Bowtruckles, and Fizzy being one of them. Tending the magical creatures was actually Missus Fawley's hobby ever since she graduated from Hogwarts. Also, being married to a ministry worker had an advantage, which meant that her creatures were also protected.

'Now, let's greet your brother.'

By the time the little girl stepped inside the manor, she loudly called for her brother, who let out a grunt as he picked his book up from the dining table, wanting to go back to his room. But the mother noticed the gesture, as she glanced coldly at her son.

'Herman, be nice to your sister!'

'Fine.' The brunette boy sighed, before sitting back down on his former chair. 'Anyway, father just owled that he wouldn't be able to come home by dinner.'

Missus Fawley was not surprised at all. She only smiled in return. 'Very well then. A dinner for three it is.'

For the family, it wasn't a completely unusual routine for the father to skip dinner because of whatever his work in the Ministry of Magic is. At first the children were reluctant in dining without their father being home, but as it became almost a routine for them, they started to let it go. They did understand that Mister Fawley was working to keep the Wizarding Community safe from whatever war was going out there.

After finishing dinner, the family were gathering around in the living room, waiting for the father to come home. The rain was pouring heavily outside as they heard the Augurey singing.

'Why can't the bloody bird just sod off?' Herman complained, as he had a book on his lap.

'Because Audrey is an Augurey. They sing to welcome rain.' His little sister responded with a defensive manner.

Missus Fawley smiled as she caressed her daughter's brown hair softly. 'Very true, Rosalind.'

'Mum?' Rosalind looked up. 'How will I survive my first year at Hogwarts?'

Her mother frowned. 'What's with the question, Rose?'

The little girl shrugged. 'Well, Herman went to Hogwarts and came back as a boring person.'

'Hey!' Herman frowned. 'I am not boring.'

'But you hardly spend more time with me during the summer. You always spend more time with your books, or your friend Selwyn. And you don't want to join our picnic in the forest anymore.' She whined.

Hearing this, the older brother put his book down, before scooting closer to his little sister. He planted a soft kiss on her temple. 'I am sorry, sis. But being a student is different, especially in Hogwarts. We have to work harder to achieve more. But it is fun, don't worry. You will love it there.'

'Really?' Rosalind asked, her eyes sparkled as she did so.

Herman nodded. 'Yeah. And you will find some new friends. Oh, even better, if you get sorted into Gryffindor, we can spend more time together!'

The girl's mind was filled with thoughts. She started to imagine exploring the castle with her big brother she often looked up to. And it got her more excited, as she couldn't wait for the morning to come faster.

'That would be great!' Missus Fawley ruffled her son's already messy hair.

She always knew that Herman would grow into a fine young man, a gentleman and a caring big brother. The boy had always been a good student, never breaking rules, and even was appointed as a fifth year Prefect that year. She couldn't be more proud, as he slowly grew more like his father, a true hardworking man.

'Will there be so many creatures?' Rosalind wondered.

'Absolutely! You will love our Care for Magical Creatures professor. He has a great passion for dragons, though, and it can get a little bit annoying when he starts rambling.'

It only made her grew more curious about Hogwarts and everything about it. 'Oh, I love dragons!' Rosalind then glanced up on her mother, 'Can I bring along that book of dragons that you got me for Christmas, Mum?'

Missus Fawley smiled. 'Of course you can. But we better put it inside your trunk now. Don't want to do it on the last minute, do we?'

'Alright then!'

The little girl took off towards her room upstairs, letting out a giggle as she climbed up the stairs. The mother was amused by her daughter's excitement in starting her first year on the next day. But who wouldn't feel that way when you were about to go to a magical school like Hogwarts?

'She shares the same passion as you, right Mum?'

'Indeed she does.' Missus Fawley smiled. 'Rosalind is going to be great one day.'

But little did they know, something was approaching them and nobody saw it coming. It would change the family forever, but it would be a key to change perspectives. Rosalind Fawley was a smart witch, nobody could deny. And with her, half of the family legacy should live on.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! This is a story I wrote a year ago, and I have it posted on another platform. In case you're feeling familiar with this story, I'm the same author. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I will see you soon! x**


	2. One

_London._ **1928.**

Just like any other day, London weather could never be predicted. One morning it was sunny, and then light shower in the afternoon, followed by a pouring heavy shower in the evening. That day was no different. The heavy rain was enough to clear up the streets, as everyone would rather seek for warmth inside their homes. But the weather was a great excuse for two wizards to hold a secret meeting.

Walking down the pavement, Newt Scamander would rather use his wand to create a magical umbrella, instead of using the muggle one. Deep down, he cursed his former teacher for such meeting in such weather. But he knew, what he was about to hear is very important. The wizard then arrived at an alley, just near The Leaky Cauldron. It didn't take long until he felt a presence approaching him, before the rain above him dissolved into thin air. As he closed the umbrella, Newt turned around and saw the professor in his formal attire.

'Dumbledore.'

'Good evening, Newt.' The older man said, before glancing around admiring the heavy rain surrounding them. 'Nice weather is it not?'

Newt frowned, 'Is this your doing?'

Shrugging, he replied, 'It's nature's doing, Newt. Now follow me.'

Dumbledore quickly walked away, taking the magical shield with him, leaving Newt under the heavy rain. The man groaned before using his wand for a magical umbrella. It turned out that the old man walked inside the pub. The Leaky Cauldron was quite crowded with some witches and wizards, especially those who were seeking for warmth after a quick trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies shopping. Newt followed Dumbledore, who took a seat on the secluded corner. He already had two shots of what seemed to be firewhiskey. 'Have a seat, Newt!'

Newt decided to sit down across from the professor.

'Listen, what I am about to tell you is important.' Dumbledore started, leaning in with low voice. 'As you may have heard, there has been a speculation on the missing wizard.'

Newt frowned as he turned his head in confused manner. 'You mean the Minister's son?'

'Shush!' hushed Dumbledore, putting an index finger on his lips. 'They believe that he might be one of his followers. Apparently, some people support the idea of the Minister for Magic affiliation with the dark arts, as his brother is rumoured to support pureblood supremacy. And if they keep on believing those rumours, sooner or later, they will try to act against the Ministry.'

'And Grindelwald will see that as an opportunity to take over.' Newt added. 'Certainly you don't believe in any of that, Dumbledore?'

The old man shook his head. 'No, but I want you to do me a favour.'

By now, Newt had stepped onto another stage of confusion. But then, he remembered something. 'You want me to talk to the daughter.'

Smiling, Dumbledore downed the last shot.

'But she is nowhere in Britain, and I still hadn't sort my travel ban out which surely is a disadvantage on this case.'

'You'll figure out the way, Newt.' Dumbledore quickly stood up, causing the other wizard to stand up abruptly, knocking the chair off in the process.

'But Dumbledore, have you found out a way to destroy it?'

The professor looked down, before glancing back at his former student. 'I'll figure out that one. Oh, and don't forget to look after your case! Evening, Newt.' It was all that he said, before disapparating, leaving Newt by himself with people looking at him as if he was weird.

'Dumbledore.' He sighed.

Newt decided to walk back home. And as the rain had stopped, he didn't bother opening his umbrella and he used it as a walking stick. _Don't forget to look after my case? What does that mean?_ He thought quietly. That evening, he decided to leave his case back at home with Bunty, since he didn't feel like carrying it around. But now, he had grown worried.

He walked even faster, and by the time he arrived on his doorstep, he could sense something had gone terribly wrong. When he opened the door, Newt was greeted by a huge mess. The sofa had been torn, and some photos that were formerly hung on the wall had fallen, breaking the frames in the process. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed several small creatures hiding behind a cabinet. So, he closed the door quietly, before locking it.

'_Colloportus_.'

And then the mayhem happened. Several Nifflers jumped out from the cabinet towards the chandelier, hanging around. Two baby Nifflers were nosily whining as they were fighting over a golden coin. From one room, he saw three Mooncalves trying to reach out for the moon through the window. He quickly ushered them, along with the Nifflers who were then moving around the room very fast, some were trying to fit in some necklace they picked up from one of the cabinets into their pockets. Newt quickly snatched the necklace, before keeping it inside his pocket, then heading towards the cellar. But before he entered the cellar, Newt tried to take a deep breath, before exhaling.

'Okay, now.'

Opening the door, he heard his assistant screaming loudly, causing Pickett, the Bowtruckle he always carried inside his breast pocket, to show up and whined furiously. He sighed as he saw that his case was wide open. The Augurey was flying around, singing loudly, and probably expecting the rain. The freshly caught pixies were flying in the air, before zooming in towards the Mooncalves. An Occamy was making its way out of the case, but Newt quickly scooped it into his arm, before it could escape. Wondering where Bunty could be, Newt followed the sound and saw the auburn haired girl on the floor, handling a Murtlap. Newt quickly put the Occamy inside the nearest nest, before helping his assistant removing the creature from her and quickly put it inside his case.

'Oh, what a scar.' He commented, as he noticed what the creature had done to her.

Bunty sat down. After a while, she tried to stand up, losing her balance in the process. Newt quickly helped her to lean against the wooden table.

'How did this happen?' Newt asked with a hint of anger and disappointment.

He quickly opened the case to let the Mooncalves in, before scooping in the Occamy and took the creature back into the case.

'Honestly, I don't know. Suddenly your case was opened, and some creatures got out, the small ones. But I managed to gather them all together, well, except for the Mooncalves who were jumping out of the case, followed by the Murtlap that knocked the Pixies' home down, causing them to fly around.' She explained loudly, hoping that Newt could still hear her from inside the case.

On the other hand, Newt heard her from his shed. He said nothing, before proceeding to check on every single creatures. Newt walked around for a while, making sure that the creatures were safe and sound. They were all there, even the Zouwu. Except for one. Seeing the empty nest from the corner of his eyes, he walked backwards. Sensing that one of his creatures had gone missing, Newt quickly came back.

When he got back, he saw that Bunty had already collected the Pixies and kept them in a small glass box. Also, the Nifflers had already settled inside their nests, while the Augurey had settled down by Kelpie's own loch. Furiously, Newt looked around, then trying to take a peek under the table.

'What are you doing, Newt?'

Newt stood up straight, staring at his assistant. 'Are you sure that you already get them all?'

'I am.' Bunty frowned. 'What is it?'

Newt sighed. 'I might have lost Dougal.'

'The Demiguise? Oh dear.'

Sitting down on a wooden chair, he buried his face into his palms, feeling helpless. 'You should go home now, Bunty. You know how Murtlap's bite can be.'

'Am I being fired?' the auburn haired girl asked cautiously.

'I don't know.' He sighed. 'But you should get that checked out and rest for a while.'

'And what about Dougal?'

Newt shrugged. 'I'll find him.'

The girl quickly grabbed her coat, before walking towards the cellar door. Before she walked out, she turned around.

'I am sorry for today, Newt. I hope you find the Demiguise.'

Being left alone, Newt was now thinking about Dumbledore's words. Was his case enchanted? Well, no. But was all that merely a coincidence? With Bunty being away, who would help him tending and taking care of his creatures? He couldn't work alone for sure. There were so many of them, plus the Zouwu who was trying to adapt under the new circumstances. Newt didn't trust so many people, but he certainly could not ask his brother for help. All that the older Scamander knew was a little information about Hippogriffs and much more information about hunting dark wizards.

One certain name crossed his mind. No, not Tina. If he needed a new assistance in tending the magical creatures, he would need someone with experience, someone he had trusted. But would she accept it? He frowned, as he didn't want to use the girl for information only. But on the other hand, he was in a deep need for assistance. And with a little uncertainty, Newt Scamander took one piece of parchment and a quill, before writing down a letter.


	3. Two

_Somewhere in the Southern Caparthians_. **1928**.

It was a fair morning in Romania, as the wizards and witches living in the mountains began their daily activities. Everybody started their day with some breakfast, before proceeding to their own tasks. For the girl living on her own, her routine was not any different. She woke up at the crack of dawn, before having some breakfast, then heading towards her work place. The only difference was that she had to take care of Kieran, her pet Kneazle. It had been her daily routine for the past years, and as much as she hated to admit, she began to feel sick of it.

After putting her coat on, the brunette glanced into her reflection in the mirror. She sighed, realising how alike she was to her late mother. She missed her deeply, and her own appearance didn't help the case. She tugged her locket inside her shirt gently, before letting Kieran into her case, which had been enchanted with an enlargement charm. The feline was purring, feeling comfortable with the warm space. Shoving her wand inside her pocket, the brunette began to walk towards the apparition station that would teleported her straight towards the building on the top of the mountain.

By the time she had arrived, the main building of World's Dragon Reservation and Institution was already filled with students from every part of the world who wanted to learn about the famous creature. It was the most important Dragons reservations in the world, which was also the home for Romanian Longhorn, the native Dragon of Caparthians Mountains. She walked past a newspaper stand without looking back. For all she knew, the daily papers must have been filled with news about a certain dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald. But instead of being cautious around people or suspecting that one of her colleagues might be one of Grindelwald's supporters, the brunette decided to not care or pay any attention to the matter. It doesn't really concern me anyway. The only thing that had been bothering her was her brother's whereabouts. She had been trying to write her brother some letters, but he hadn't returned any of them. And the brunette started to get annoyed.

'Rosalind!'

Hearing someone called her name, the brunette turned around and greeted by a pair of blue eyes and a mass of red hair.

'Aidan.' She smiled.

Before her, standing a good looking wizard wearing his usual brown coat. His fiery hair looked neatly combed. Rosalind could sense those blue eyes were eyeing her from head to toe in admiration, causing her to blush.

'You're going to be my assistant for today, right?'

'Indeed I am.'

The wizard flashed her a smile, before nodding towards the direction. 'This way.'

The two began to make their way towards the east building, where Aidan O'Hallore's classroom was. Unlike the regular schools or institutions, the classrooms weren't surrounded by four brick walls. Instead, those rooms were enchanted to become the natural habitat of certain kind of Dragons. But since Aidan was an expert in Romanian Longhorn, his classroom was not enchanted.

By the time the wizard unlocked the classroom, he was greeted by gentle snores of the beast. Romanian Longhorn was classified as the aggressive kind of Dragon. The creature had dark green scales, and two long horns on the top of their heads, which became their unique characteristic. Rosalind was following her partner closely, who made his way towards the beast.

'Rose, do you mind checking the wound?' Aidan said, caressing the sleeping beast softly on its head.

After putting down her case beside the wooden table and taking off her coat, the brunette quickly walked towards the tail and saw that it was still wrapped neatly in a bandage. Grabbing the potion contained vial from her pocket, Rosalind began to undo the bandage, causing the creature to swift as it had regained its consciousness.

'Easy there, Reina.' Aidan said reassuringly.

After seeing the beast calmed down, Rosalind started to pour the potion onto the wound, almost earning herself a light slap from the tail. But she held the tail steadily, before wrapping it with another fresh bandage. Reina, the Dragon, had now shifted into a seating position. The beast started to stretch its limbs, before letting out a growl. Aidan walked towards the other room, before coming back with two sheep.

'Feeding time!' the red haired wizard said excitedly.

Rosalind was standing nearby, clearly amused on how a beast, that was supposedly feared, could be tamed and becoming human's best friend. Clearly not any human's best friend, as some nosy aurors would often sweat under the gaze of magical creatures, let alone Dragons. She smiled as Reina slashed open its prey with the horns, before roasting it. Rosalind felt bad for the animals, but that was how the food chain worked, Dragons sitting on top.

'Poor Reina.' Aidan said, as he stood next to his partner. 'How is her wound from yesterday?'

'It's better. But she needs to rest her tail instead of moving it around as usual. I am curious on why did Robert bit his little sister's tail, though.' Rosalind smiled, making her way towards the wooden table, to prepare some books for the upcoming lesson.

'Siblings. What else do you expect?' The wizard chuckled. He then stood behind the brunette, breathing slowly on her exposed neck.

Rosalind sighed, then letting go of the papers on her hand and moved away towards the bookshelf. She was not stupid. She was perfectly aware on what her Irish partner's intention. Flashing him a smile, she began to take some books out and held them tightly to her chest.

'You're amazing, do you know that?'

Rosalind shrugged, as she put the books down on the classroom tables, preparing for the upcoming class. 'Well, I am a healer. It is my job to heal every wounds.'

Aidan was about to say something, but the bell indicating the beginning of the class was ringing, and the students started to fill in the hardly called classroom. Rosalind quickly walked towards Reina, to stop her from running away even more into the forest.

'Come on, Reina!' she walked the creature towards the front of the class. 'Good girl!'

Just like every other morning, Rosalind would stand nearby, watching whoever professor she was paired with began their teaching. Sometimes she would listen to the lesson, recalling back her student days, but sometimes she would quickly feel bored. It all depended on her moods. But lately, boredom was beginning to accompany her very often, and the brunette started to feel sick of it. She needed a place to practice her gift in tending magical creatures.

Rosalind Fawley was very natural when it came to magical creatures. Having grown up with some of them ever since she was a baby, Rosalind could be considered as a natural in taming the beasts. She was fearless, very passionate and dedicated, also the top of her classes in Care for Magical Creatures back in her Hogwarts day. Many of her professors thought, even betting on each other, that one day, Rosalind Fawley would become a well-known magizoologist. But they were guessing wrong.

Everybody knew nothing behind her decision in taking a year of training in becoming a healer. They thought that perhaps, she only wanted to try something new, but it was more than that. She did work at St. Mungo's Hospital for two years, before applying for a position as a staff in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in British Ministry of Magic. She had tried to convince the Head Department, but instead of getting what she wanted, Rosalind ended up in Being Division. But that was when her career really started.

In the middle of the war, Rosalind insisted that she should be transferred to Beasts Division, where she finally had proven herself to be rather handy. Her passion for Dragon study actually led her towards the Eastern Front, where she had to face the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Eventually, the creature only responded to one wizard and the only witch in the group, injuring the rest of them. Not only she had to take care of the Dragon, but she also had to heal the injured. By the time the war ended, she was quickly promoted as the Head Department, which she gratefully accept. It only lasted for two years, before the witch decided to pursue her passion in studying Dragons. But somehow, despite her brilliant achievements, everybody in World's Dragon Reservation and Institution still underestimated her talent. And lately, it began to irritate her. No matter how hard she proved herself, she would still be considered as the healer or the assistant.

'So, I guess, that is all for today. Class dismissed!'

As soon as Aidan ended his lecture, the students quickly made their way out, leaving the professor with his assistant. The redhead walked over to see Rosalind caressing Reina's head softly, lulling the creature to a slumber. Though Romanian Longhorns were somehow aggressive in their nature, Reina was unusually quiet. She did prefer napping rather than hunting outside the safe habitat, unlike the other Dragons.

'How was my lecture?' he said rather loudly, causing the brunette to hush him.

'Shush! Draco dormien nunquam titillandus, remember?' Rosalind smiled. 'Your lecture is brilliant, as usual!'

'Thank you, Rose.' Aidan replied, before sitting down on the ground beside her. 'How come we have never had a decent conversation back in Hogwarts?'

'I told you, the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was too tense to be true. Besides, you were too busy in collecting all outstanding scores.' The brunette nudged her partner. 'Can I ask you something, Aidan?'

'Ask away!'

'Do you think I am going to be a terrible professor?'

Aidan frowned. 'What's with the question?'

'No matter how hard I tried, I will remain an assistant.' The brunette admitted sadly.

Hearing this, the wizard felt bad. He didn't know what to say. Should I tell her the truth?

Letting out a deep breath, he replied softly, 'I think you will make an excellent professor.'

Rosalind smiled, before looking away. Slowly, she began to stand up and grabbing her stuff. 'Very well, then. I guess I will see you later.'

Aidan, who was taken aback by her response, quickly stood up. He went after her, as she made her way towards the exit. He felt confused with the sudden change of the mood.

'Rose, where are you going?' he asked, walking in a fast pace and trying to keep up.

'I am not stupid, O'Hallore.'

By now, Aidan was sure that there was something bothering her. Did she find out already? He went to grab her arm, stopping her on the track.

'Let go!' she commanded coldly, glaring slightly.

'What is wrong with you?' Aidan asked, refusing to let go of her.

'I told you, I am not stupid! I know you are hesitating.'

Sighing, the wizard ran his hand over his neatly combed red hair. 'Fine, I'll tell you. But not here.'

Rosalind was staring at him, trying to find out his real intention. But seeing how serious he was, she decided to go along.

'Fine. Let's go back to my place.'

Arriving at the small but neatly arranged home, Rosalind began to open her case, letting her creature out to rest on its small bed by the fireplace. She then walked towards the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove.

'Tea?' she shouted.

'Yes, please.'

As Rosalind made the tea, Aidan walked around the small and cosy living room. After years of knowing each other, it certainly was not the first time he went there. But he had noticed how Rosalind would rearrange the place every six months. Though she told him that she couldn't stand a routine, he still didn't understand the urgency of rearranging. It would only be a waste of time, really.

He glanced at a small picture with golden frame. It was indeed a moving picture, of thirteen wizards and a witch. The words Eastern Front were engraved on the frame. Aiden smiled, noticing the picture version of Rosalind who was smiling proudly and nudging a shy looking wizard beside her. He recognised him from Hogwarts of course. His expulsion was the talk among the students in the boarding school for almost a year! Nobody wanted to be on his feet, obviously. How unfortunate.

'Here is your tea, Aidan.'

Hearing his name being called, Aidan turned around and saw that Rosalind was already sitting down on the sofa. A tray, with two cups of tea on it, was floating above the table, with each spoons stirring in anti-clockwise.

'I sometimes can't believe that you were serving at the Eastern Front.' He smiled, before making his way towards the spot beside her. Taking one cup, he handed it to her while taking one for himself.

'So do I, sometimes.' Rosalind said, before sipping on her tea, then putting it back on the tray. Kieran walked towards her, before making herself comfortable on Rosalind's lap, who caressed her back gently. The creature seemed a little tense, probably sensing what was about to come. 'About that thing you were saying, what is it?'

The question was enough to make his smile faded. Like Rosalind, he too put his cup back on the tray. Composing himself, he was debating whether or not he should tell her everything. But he was already there, in her home, and nothing should have been holding him back.

'I will be honest with you.' Aidan took a deep breath. 'Yesterday, some professors were talking about you. They wanted to give you the position in becoming a professor. But there was this one professor, Mister Kanapatsky, who refused the idea.' By now, he could see the glints were slowly leaving her blue eyes. 'It was because of the speculation about your brother.'

Rosalind let out an ironic laugh, before composing her feature. She then let out a sigh in amusement. 'Always with my brother. As if I also have something to do with him or whatever the rumour is about. But did you tell him?'

'I did. I tried to tell him that you have nothing to do with the missing wizard, who happened to be your brother, and that you are qualified enough to give out lectures. But that negativity seemed to have changed their mind about you. I don't get it.'

Rosalind wanted to believe that he was lying, but even the Kneazle on her lap didn't mewl on protest or showing disagreement. So, he must be telling the truth. The brunette then decided to tell him what had been bothering her mind for the past month.

'I am not surprised, honestly. And there is something that has been bothering me a lot lately. That's why I asked you that question at the first place.'

'Fire away.''I start to feel sick with all of these, you know, the routine and everything else. I hardly go out on holiday to the sea, or the city. We live in the bloody mountains, there's nothing else to see other than forests, and also dragons.' She sighed. 'I have always wanted to work with dragons, but somehow, I miss the other creatures too.'

'I know how it feels.'

Aidan went to grab her hand, which rested on the Kneazle's head. But the brunette quickly pulled her hand back, before moving her pet on the seat next to her. She stood up, before walking towards the fireplace.

'Do you?' Rosalind turned to face him. 'I actually am planning to leave this place.'

'And go where? Back to England?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know.'

When Aidan was about to let out his disagreement, a furious tap could be heard from the window. Rosalind quickly waked towards glass window and when she swung it open, an eagle owl flew in with a full speed, before landing on the sofa with a thud. Kieran was mewling lowly, before walking away unbothered. Sensing that the owl might be exhausted, Rosalind quickly unattached a roll of parchment from its feet, before caressing the feather.

'Poor creature. Aidan, could you please feed the owl and let it rest? I'm going to read this letter.'

Aidan quickly walked towards the kitchen, taking the owl with him. After making sure that his figure had disappeared, Rosalind quickly unrolled the parchment. Deep down she was eager to know the sender. Is it from Herman? But by the time she saw the handwriting, she recognised it immediately.

_Dear Rosalind,_

_How are you? I hope you are well. It might seem to be strange to you, as we hadn't talked to each other since your departure to Romania. Well, I don't know who I should reach, other than you. You know that I don't really trust so many people, especially in the Ministry. And I trust you._

_I just lost one of my fantastic beasts, a Demiguise. You know how hard it was to find Dougal, but eventually we got him, thanks to you. By now, he is somewhere in London, and I don't want the Ministry to get to him first. My brother would be furious if he found out. It's not that I don't want him to get mad at me, but he already has so much on his plate right now, and I don't want to be a burden. Also, I am in a need for assistance in handling my beasts, since my current one has just left. Again, you have experiences in handling magical creatures, and I put a great trust on you._

_I know things might not be good for you to come home, but I still hope that you will consider my offer in becoming my assistant and helping me with Dougal. Please send me a telegraph if you decided to come, so that we can arrange things for your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Newt Scamander _

By the time she finished, Rosalind had the brightest smile on her face. She couldn't believe the great opportunity that just came to her. Quickly, she made her way towards the kitchen and called out for Aidan.

'What is it?'

'Can you please take me to Mister Kanapatsky? I have a great news to tell him!'

'Now?' Aidan frowned. But seeing Rosalind nodded, he gently put the owl down on the wooden table. 'Sure. And who is the letter from?'

'I'll tell you on the way!'

And that day, Rosalind had found the answer to her problems, which was to move back to London. Even though she hated that place and hardly called it home, she was willing to do that. She knew Newt very well, and after those days when they were working together, Newt was like a little brother to her. Also, perhaps going back to London wouldn't do any harm. She could show those who were the reason why she left all those years ago, something they were missing. Or perhaps she could do something else, like accepting an invitation she had left hanging years ago.


	4. Three

_London._ **1928.**

Rosalind found herself back in the middle of the crowd in the heart of London, the city she hardly called home. At first it felt overwhelming to see the Tower Bridge, the Queen Elizabeth Tower, and the rest of the familiar landmarks, instead of mountains and hills. Thank the magical transportation called portkey, she could reach England faster. The night before, she had sent Newt a telegraph to meet her at her favourite café in Mayfair, if the place was still there. But now that she had arrived, the café was indeed still there, and so was her old friend.

Carrying her case, she made her way towards the wizard, who was sitting on the table for two at the terrace. His own brown case was on the ground, just beside his feet. Typical Newt, always carrying his beasts around. Rosalind smiled.

'Scamander.' She greeted, causing the wizard to look up.

Quickly standing up, he flashed her a small smile. 'Rosalind.'

Rosalind let out a laugh at his response, before sitting down across from him. Newt followed suit. Then, a waiter came over to take their order.

'I'd like to have one butter croissant and a cup of chamomile tea, please.' Rosalind told the waiter.

'I'd have whatever she is having. Except it's earl grey tea with some milk, please.'

As the waiter finally walked away, Rosalind quickly turned her attention towards the person sitting across from her. 'It's so good to see you again, Newt. How are you?'

'As fine as you can see.' He replied. 'Listen, about the letter. I am sorry if I sounded needy. Because I am not. And I am sorry for making you come all the way here.'

Rosalind shook her head slowly, 'No, it is fine. I have planned to come here anyway.'

'You have?' asked Newt, rising an eyebrow. 'How come? Aren't you happy there? Your last letter was filled with excitement.'

'That letter was years ago, Newt. Besides, I feel like I will be stuck in being a healer or merely an assistant for the professors who are teaching there. Nobody trusted me with a class or something. Apparently, there has been this speculation around the name Fawley.'

Rosalind admitted that she somehow would miss the dragon reservation, along with Aidan O'Hallore, who had been a friend for the past years. But she thought that perhaps it was not meant to be her place, that she wasn't meant to stay there and live happily ever after with the dragons. Something important was waiting for her, and Rosalind needed to find what it was. She wouldn't mind, really, as long as there would be an adventure involved.

But for Newt, hearing the word speculation and Fawley in the same sentence was enough to remind him of his real intention in summoning the witch. But he tried to be sceptical about it. He needed to approach her slowly and carefully. Newt Scamander was not someone who would manipulate other people, especially for information. So, he decided to forget about any rumours or speculation and focused more on their mutual interest in magical creatures.

'I am sorry about that, Rose. You would make an excellent professor.' He nodded.

The waiter then came with their orders. Muttering a quick thank you, Rosalind then noticed a slight difference in her friend's behaviour. Newt Scamander, who couldn't shut up talking about the Bowtruckle living on a tree near the lake of Hogwarts, now seemed to be quieter. But she thought, perhaps after years of not meeting each other, there was a hostile silence between the two.

'That's very kind of you, Newt.' She smiled. 'I heard that you have launched your book about magical beasts.'

'Yes, I have.' He answered, while munching his croissant.

'Wonderful news by the way. And how is your engagement? I tried to write to you, but I was busy with stuff and I ended up forgetting that I should write to you.'

'I am sorry, what?' Newt looked up from his pastry, tilting his head slightly. 'Engagement to whom?'

'Your engagement to the girl whose picture you carried.' Rosalind smiled, before sipping on her tea. 'I might live on the mountains, but I have never missed on the gossip. It was written on this magazine I saw on the news stand months ago.'

Newt came to a realisation as a name quickly popped in his head. He let out a sigh. It was still hard for him and his brother in talking about her. A friend he used to have a crush on. And Rosalind had no idea about what had happened during all those years. She doesn't know about how Theseus is either. He hated to break the news, but she did have to know.

'Oh, Theseus is—was the one marrying Leta, not me.' He answered softly. 'And she passed away a few months ago.'

Rosalind bit her bottom lip nervously. She was shocked to hear that. Trying to mask her expression, she decided to focus on the last sentence. 'Oh Newt, I am so sorry, I didn't know. What happened?'

'Grindelwald. It's a long story. I will tell you when I am ready.'

The brunette decided to not push him even more. She knew how it felt to lose someone dear to you. Newt is grieving. That's why he has been quiet. They are grieving. Thoughts were running inside her head. She had no idea about what happened after she left for Romania, but whatever it was, things were going downhill from there. Hearing his name was another story for her. But she knew that even if she wanted to pick up where she left off, she needed to wait. Or perhaps, she had to put whatever it was behind her for the better. After all, it would be weird to show up after what she had told him a long time ago.

'Well, how is this little Demiguise?' she tried to change the subject, merely because she avoided talking about it.

Newt smiled, recalling how his beast could be wandering freely just like that time in New York. He just hoped that the invisible beast wouldn't cause much commotion wherever he was.

'I lost it, you know. I only left my case with Bunty, my former assistant, for a while, then I came back to a mess. Then I realised that I have lost Dougal. Considering that you used to own one yourself, you will help me, right?'

'Of course I will! I did not resign from my old job and come all the way here for nothing!'

'You've resigned from your job?'

Rosalind nodded slowly. 'Yes.'

'I thought you love Dragons?'

'I do.' She shrugged. 'But I guess I also miss tending domestic creatures. It's definitely a hundred percent safer.'

'I have to agree on that one.' Newt nodded. 'Anyway, since you have sold that old flat of yours from years ago, you should stay at my house. The guest room is available for you. Besides, you will also be helping me with my creatures. It'll be easier that way.'

'Thank you, Newt. But I don't want to be a burden to you.' She politely declined his offer.

'Nonsense! It's your first day back in London, and I guess it will be better if you stay with me.' He insisted. 'Beside, I was already bothering you by inviting you over.'  
Sighing, she replied, 'Alright then. But only until I found a new flat.'

'Great!'

To be honest, Rosalind wondered why a great magizoologist like Newt Scamander decided to ask for her help in finding a Demiguise. Sure, she did help him rescuing Dougal at the first place, but after years of collecting information about magical beasts, even publishing a book about it, why bother asking for her help? But she tried to shrug it off. Newt doesn't trust that many people. _Besides, I really like to help._

After having brunch at the café, Newt decided to show her his house. As the two walked with their cases, Newt could feel a gaze burning on his back, but he decided to ignore it. Even after Paris, people from the Ministry wouldn't leave him alone. Some days, he would ignore those nosy spies, but some days he couldn't. And that day, Newt decided to ignore their presence, so that Rosalind wouldn't be suspicious.

Unlike Newt, Rosalind was oblivious to those gazes. She was busy admiring the city, as it had been years since the last time she was there. By the time they arrived at 9 Sherringford Square, Newt unlocked the door with a charm, before ushering his friend in.

Rosalind was amazed on how the small flat appeared to be neat and cosy, even tidier than her cottage back in Romania. Her blue eyes were gazing on a set of moving photographs hanging on the wall. She smiled, noticing one familiar picture.

'It's the picture from the magazine.' She stated. 'The one who reported your engagement.'

Newt turned to face her, before nodding. 'Theseus thought that it'll be better to hang that one picture.'

'And I assume the unknown witch at the back was your assistant.' She replied. Not wanting to focus on the beautiful witch in the middle, Rosalind then shift her attention on the taller wizard in the picture. _He hadn't changed that much._

'Yes.' Newt walked towards the door at the other side of the room. 'This is the guest room.'

Approaching him, Rosalind smiled softly. 'Thank you, Newt. But I have to ask you a permission for this. Can I let my pet out of the case? I promise she would behave well.'

'Your pet?'

'Well,' Rosalind then opened her case, before Kieran jumped out and mewling softly. 'A Kneazle. Her name is Kieran.'

Newt smiled. 'It's fine. I have always wanted to get a Kneazle.' He went to pet the creature which purred softly.

Knowing that her pet was in good hands, Rosalind took her case before making her way towards her room. It was a small room with a single bed, a wardrobe, a table, and a chair. There was a window right next to the table. She sat down on the bed, sighing softly. It had been a long day for her. The time travelling and the journey using a portkey were enough to tire her. But she knew that the day was far from the end. At least not yet.

She went to untuck her necklace from behind her shirt, then clutching the tiny locket tightly. _Mum must be glad that I decided to come back to London._ Maybe I should visit her during my stay. Suddenly, the familiar tapping on the window startled her from her short daydream. Rosalind made her way towards the window to let the owl in. Turned out the owl only dropped a letter, before flying away. Picking the envelope up, she noticed the familiar crest on the wax seal. Her blue eyes widened in shock. _How could they know that I am here?_

* * *

_Ministry of Magic._

British Ministry of Magic had always been a busy place, especially during those darker days. With a certain dark wizard gaining more and more sympathy from the wizarding community, while having people believing that their Minister for Magic might have anything to do with it, the ministry workers were expected to work harder. But little did they notice that the Ministry had been infiltrated by the dark wizard supporters.

Theseus was working behind his desk, just inside his office, as usual. Being the Head Auror, it felt like every day was filled with another report on a missing person. Those people were obviously important, but among all the missing person cases, stood out the most important name of them all. Herman Fawley. Every single files in the Ministry tracked nothing that might link the wizard to any kind of violation on wizarding law, say being a dark wizard. Graduating from Hogwarts, he began his Ministry career by joining Department of Magical Games and Sports. But everybody knew that the nepotism in the Ministry was still as strong, and he got the position because he was a Fawley.

The Fawleys might have been a complicated family, but the family was one of the most respected families in the Ministry of Magic. Polonius Fawley was one of the biggest politicians in the history of the wizarding world, and one of his sons seemed to inherit this trait.

After a month of being reportedly missing and hadn't been sighted for another few months ever since his resignation from the Ministry, the Aurors began to meet a dead end. And the fact that a certain rumour had sparked among the wizarding community didn't help the case one bit, instead they began to accuse their Minister for, perhaps, committing such crime. Theseus felt exhausted, since he also had his own problems to deal with. The past few months had been rough for him. Ever since her unfortunate departure, he began to feel depressed. The amount of pressure that had been put by Travers was only making it worse. And sometimes, Theseus felt the need to escape from his problems.

A knock on the door was enough to startle him from reading his paperwork. He looked up and saw Sally Sanders, one of the aurors, was standing by the doorway. Her signature curly hair was neatly tied in a bun on the top of her auburn head. It only meant one thing.

'Travers wanted to gather all the aurors. It's all about that movement.' She told the Head Auror, who nodded briefly.

'I'll be there.'

By the time the female auror walked away, Theseus quickly gathered all the paperwork, pilling them up neatly on his desk. Before he got up, he glanced at her moving photograph inside a wooden frame. He then made his way out of his office. When he stepped into the lift, he was greeted by two witches from Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

'I still don't know what the commotion was about. But it was an invisible force.'

'I bet it's just a muggle-born messing around in the zoo.'

Theseus decided to ignore the conversation, but that was until he heard the reply.

'No, I heard it was because of a beast! The Head Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is furious they said. Merlin's beard! How could they lose such beast in critical time like this?'

When the lift stopped at the ground floor, Theseus was the first one to walk out, as he didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation. His mind was racing as he began to think about his brother. Was that one of his beasts? But as he approached a group of aurors who were gathering around the Head Department of Magical Law Enforcement, his thoughts were quickly dissolved.

'There you are, Scamander!' Travers greeted him with a nod. 'Anything new on the case?'

'Well, I have been re-reading the track record on his work during his time in the Ministry. It still didn't give too much, apparently. All he did was handling our national Quidditch team quite well. No crimes, no violations. The only missing piece was the reason why he decided to resign from the Ministry.' He explained, glancing slightly at his fellow aurors and the Head Department. Travers then giving him a nod to continue. 'I have asked the Head Department, but he said that he didn't give too much information either. He only said that he wanted to gain experience elsewhere. And then nobody heard of his whereabouts, even the Minister himself.'

'Interesting.' That was all that Travers said. 'You do remember how the Minister behaved the last time we interrogate him, right?' Theseus nodded. 'I have this feeling that he hadn't been telling the truth. Now half of the wizarding community across the UK want him either to die or to resign.'

'I disagree, Sir.' Came a brave voice of Sally Sanders, which was causing the rest of the aurors to gaze intently towards her. 'I was present during the interrogation, and I'd say that the Minister did not lie.'

'And how do you know that? How can you be so sure?'

'The false information. He was hesitating in telling a quick story about his own son he barely knew. The Minister did not lie, he just didn't have enough information to say.' The witch explained.

Theseus nodded. 'I'd say it is true, Sir. It seems that their relationship is somehow complicated.'

'You certainly are not saying that you believe in this witch's little story, right Theseus?'

'Why don't we bring another member of the family in for a questioning?' one of the aurors suggested. 'Like the Minister's brother for example.'

'Or his daughter.' Travers added coldly. His attention was now darting towards the witch, who was making her way past the aurors towards the lift. 'And what in Merlin's name is she doing here?'


End file.
